you marry me before i marry you
by kimcha.kinashita
Summary: Sepasang saudara kembar yang terjebak dalam pernikahan dan dua sahabat yang berusaha yang terbaik untuk orang yang mereka cintai... kyuhyun, terpaksa menikahi gadis yang baru ditemuinya 5 yang lalu,, dan sebuah jawaban atas masa lalu.. terus terang author tidak begitu yakin dengan penjelasan singkat ini bisa mewakili cerita sebenarnya... selamat membaca
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Tittle : you marry me before I marry you

Genre : absurd

Cast :

-kyuhyun

-sung ji ri as you I

-yesung

-sung yong hee as you II

-other

- Athor: miss. kimcha

Author pov:

"hhh…hhh..hhh…" nafasmu terengah-engah karena berlari dari kejaran beberapa orang. Kau berhenti didepan sebuah gedung pernikahan, semua orang yang lewat menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh, mengapa tidak, kau dengan gaun pengantin yang besar tampak berkeringat dan rambutCHAPTER 1

Tittle : you marry me before I marry you

Genre : absurd

Cast :

-kyuhyun

-sung ji ri as you I

-yesung

-sung yong hee as you II

-other

- Athor: miss. kimcha

Author pov:

"hhh…hhh..hhh…" nafasmu terengah-engah karena berlari dari kejaran beberapa orang. Kau berhenti didepan sebuah gedung pernikahan, semua orang yang lewat menatapmu dengan tatapan aneh, mengapa tidak, kau dengan gaun pengantin yang besar tampak berkeringat dan rambutmu berantakkan. Mereka mulai mendekatimu. "kau… ji ri twinstar kan?" terka mereka. Kau berusaha untuk keluar dari kerumunan, tapi mereka menghalangimu, kau berjalan mundur dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pria tampan dengan setelan tuxedo yang elegan.

"ah maaf… maafkan aku." Ujarmu sambil buru buru lari kedalam gedung.

"hey nona… kau mau kemana?!" teriak pria itu sambil mengejarmu.

You pov:

"dasar wartawan gila… huh! Astaga… kenapa pria itu mengikutiku?" umpatmu terus berlari sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang.

" Nona! Nona!" teriak pria itu. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti.

"ada apa?" tanyaku sambil merapikan rambutku.

" gelangku… tersangkut di gaun anda.." ujarnya terengah engah sama sepertiku. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling gaunku dan benar ada sebuah gelang yang tersangkut. Gelang yang tampak tidak asing dan membuatku perasaanku sedikit tersentuh.

"oh maaf… biar aku bantu memakaikannya…" ucapku sambil memasangkan gelang itu. "gelang ini…"

"anu.. seorang paman yang memeberikannya padaku..terima kasih." Potong pria itu, sungguh tidak sopan memotong perkataanku. Aku terus memegang tangan pria itu sambil menatap gelangnya. Aku seperti mengenal gelang itu tapi entah mengapa seolah olah ada perasaan tertentu saat melihat gelang itu, dan aku tidak suka.

"wah… itu mereka!" teriak salah satu wartawan yang langsung memotret aku dan pria itu. Selang beberapa detik wartawan yang lain juga datang memotret kami. Aku benci kilatan kilatan kamera itu, sambil satu tangan melindungi mataku dari kilatan kamera, tanganku yang satu menggenggam tangan pria itu lalu kutarik pria itu berlari bersamaku entah kemana. Dug dug…dug dug… jantungku terasa aneh. Aku bingung harus kemana, sampai kutemukan sebuah ruangan. Aku dan pria itu berlari memasuki ruangan itu dan…

Prok prok prok prok prok… tepuk tangan yang meriah meyambutku dan pria itu. (ada apa ini?) batinku. Aku menoleh ke pria itu yang sama bingungnya denganku. Terdengar irama piano pengiring pernikahan. Teng.. teng. Teng teng… teeng teng teng teng…aku menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat gerombolan wartawan makin mendekat. Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah menuju altar.( matilah aku..)

"telah berdiri dihadapan kita sepasang manusia yang di berkahi cinta oleh tuhan untuk mengikrarkan janji suci… saudara…" ujar si pemimpin upacara terpotong. "cho.. cho kyuhyun.." jawab pria itu ragu dan berat. " saudara cho kyuhyun dan saudari… sung ji ri.." sambung pemimpin upacara yang nampaknya mengenaliku dengan baik. Aku baru sadar kalau pemimpin upacara itu adalah Eunhyuk, sunbaeku di SMA. Aku terbelalak terkejut kala tangan pria itu menyibak rambutku yang sedikit berantakkan. Mereka mulai mendekatimu. "kau… ji ri twinstar kan?" terka mereka. Kau berusaha untuk keluar dari kerumunan, tapi mereka menghalangimu, kau berjalan mundur dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang pria tampan dengan setelan tuxedo yang elegan.

"ah maaf… maafkan aku." Ujarmu sambil buru buru lari kedalam gedung.

"hey nona… kau mau kemana?!" teriak pria itu sambil mengejarmu.

You pov:

"dasar wartawan gila… huh! Astaga… kenapa pria itu mengikutiku?" umpatmu terus berlari sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang.

" Nona! Nona!" teriak pria itu. Aku putuskan untuk berhenti.

"ada apa?" tanyaku sambil merapikan rambutku.

" gelangku… tersangkut di gaun anda.." ujarnya terengah engah sama sepertiku. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling gaunku dan benar ada sebuah gelang yang tersangkut. Gelang yang tampak tidak asing dan membuatku perasaanku sedikit tersentuh.

"oh maaf… biar aku bantu memakaikannya…" ucapku sambil memasangkan gelang itu. "gelang ini…"

"anu.. seorang paman yang memeberikannya padaku..terima kasih." Potong pria itu, sungguh tidak sopan memotong perkataanku. Aku terus memegang tangan pria itu sambil menatap gelangnya. Aku seperti mengenal gelang itu tapi entah mengapa seolah olah ada perasaan tertentu saat melihat gelang itu, dan aku tidak suka.

"wah… itu mereka!" teriak salah satu wartawan yang langsung memotret aku dan pria itu. Selang beberapa detik wartawan yang lain juga datang memotret kami. Aku benci kilatan kilatan kamera itu, sambil satu tangan melindungi mataku dari kilatan kamera, tanganku yang satu menggenggam tangan pria itu lalu kutarik pria itu berlari bersamaku entah kemana. Dug dug…dug dug… jantungku terasa aneh. Aku bingung harus kemana, sampai kutemukan sebuah ruangan. Aku dan pria itu berlari memasuki ruangan itu dan…

Prok prok prok prok prok… tepuk tangan yang meriah meyambutku dan pria itu. (ada apa ini?) batinku. Aku menoleh ke pria itu yang sama bingungnya denganku. Terdengar irama piano pengiring pernikahan. Teng.. teng. Teng teng… teeng teng teng teng…aku menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat gerombolan wartawan makin mendekat. Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah menuju altar.( matilah aku..)

"telah berdiri dihadapan kita sepasang manusia yang di berkahi cinta oleh tuhan untuk mengikrarkan janji suci… saudara…" ujar si pemimpin upacara terpotong. "cho.. cho kyuhyun.." jawab pria itu ragu dan berat. " saudara cho kyuhyun dan saudari… sung ji ri.." sambung pemimpin upacara yang nampaknya mengenaliku dengan baik. Aku baru sadar kalau pemimpin upacara itu adalah Eunhyuk, sunbaeku di SMA. Aku terbelalak terkejut kala tangan pria itu menyibak rambutku yang sedikit berantakan.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 :" you marry me before I marry you" by

…Aku dan pria itu berlari memasuki ruangan itu dan…

Prok prok prok prok prok… tepuk tangan yang meriah meyambutku dan pria itu. (ada apa ini?) batinku. Aku menoleh ke pria itu yang sama bingungnya denganku. Terdengar irama piano pengiring pernikahan. Teng.. teng. Teng teng… teeng teng teng teng…aku menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat gerombolan wartawan makin mendekat. Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah menuju altar.( matilah aku..)

"telah berdiri dihadapan kita sepasang manusia yang di berkahi cinta oleh tuhan untuk mengikrarkan janji suci… saudara…" ujar si pemimpin upacara terpotong. "cho.. cho kyuhyun.." jawab pria itu ragu dan berat. " saudara cho kyuhyun dan saudari… sung ji ri.." sambung pemimpin upacara yang nampaknya mengenaliku dengan baik. Aku baru sadar kalau pemimpin upacara itu adalah Eunhyuk, sunbaeku di SMA. Aku terbelalak terkejut kala tangan pria itu menyibak rambutku yang sedikit berantakan.

Kyuhyun pov:

Gadis yang aneh… kenapa dia membawaku ke sini? Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Tapi aku baru sadar kalau dia sangat cantik dengan gaun ini… mungkinkah aku menculik mempelai seseorang? Ah tidak… mempelai seseoranglah yang menculikku. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi aku yakin gadis ini sebagian dari takdir itu.. lamunanku terpecah saat si pemimpin upacara mempersilahkan aku untuk mencium mempelai wanita dadakan itu.

Aku menatap mata gadis itu yang berkata jangan, kedua alisnya nyaris berpelukkan… tapi kemudian dia menutup matanya. Astaga… apa aku harus?... aku mulai gugup melihat para tamu yang menatap kami dengan heran.

"astagaaa! Tidak usah malu malu.. tinggal chuuu~ …ya!. seperti itu" ujar seseorang dari belakangku yang dengan kuat mendorong kepalaku ke wajah gadis itu.( maafkan aku nonaaaa!) batinku sangat malu. Gadis itu sangat terkejut dan membuka mata bulatnya yang langsung bertemu mataku… dan semua tamupun tertawa. Sungguh resepsi yang tak pernah kubayangkan. Aku dan gadis itu terjebak dalam upacara gila itu.

*SKIIIIIIIIIIP*

Author pov:

Setelah resepsi itu selesai dan para tamu sudah beranjak pulang, ji ri, kyuhyun, pianis, dan pemimpin upacara duduk dalam suatu ruangan.

"hebat sekali! Kau bilang mau bertemu denganku,, rupanya kau ingin menikah… apaa? Aku jadi pianis di pernikahanmu? Yak! Cho kyuhyun! Berani sekali kau!" bentak si pianis.

"mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu padamu, aku sungguh ingin bertemu denganmu.. tapi aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya… mana mungkin aku menikah tanpa mengundangmu, kaukan sahabatku…" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"yaaak!*jitak kyuhyun* apa aku ini temanmu? Mana rasa hormatmu, hah? Lalu apa maksud semua ini?"

"aku juga tidak tahu… gadis ini yang menyeretku kesana kemari…"kyuhyun menunjuk ji ri.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah gila? Kau menikah di upacara pernikahan adikku dengan mengundang banyak wartawan? Apa si kepala besar itu tidak bisa lagi membuatmu tenar sehingga kau harus melakukan ini?" Eunhyuk seolah olah berbica pada seorang criminal.

Tiba – tiba sepatu hitam bermerek melayang ke kepala Eunhyuk. Semua menoleh kearah datangnya sepatu itu.

"hyu,,,hyung,,," Eunhyuk terbata.

"bagaimana bisa aku mengetahuinya dari orang lain? Artisku menikah, dan aku tidak tahu? Bukannya pergi ke lokasi syuting, kau justru menikah di pernikahan orang lain… apa ini semacam lelucon?" seorsng pria tampan mengenakan jas hitam mendekati mereka.

"oppa.. aku… sungguh,, ini diluar kendaliku…aku…"ji ri tak mampu berkata.

"selanjutnya… apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Tunggu… kau… kyuhyun?" pria itu mengenali kyuhyun.

"yesung? Kaukah itu?" kyuhyun menjawab dengan enteng.

"sudah kubilang tunjukan rasa hormatmu!"*pianis jitak kyuhyun

"heechul hyung… eunhyuk… kalian yang merencanakan ini?"terka yesung.

"apa? Apa hubungannya ini dengan kami? Apa bisnis makanan dan mainan kami mengganggu bisnis hiburanmu?" eunhyuk tidak terima dituduh yesung.

"lalu bagaimana mungkin bocah setan ini berada disini?"

"aku diundang kolega ayahku untuk menghadiri pernikahan anaknya… tapi gadis ini.."jelas kyuhyun terpotong.

"berhenti menyebutnya gadis ini… dia itu sekarang adalah istrimu.."ralat eunhyuk.

"aish sunbae!"

"diam kau ji ri! Kau tidak ada hak untuk bicara… sekarang bagaimana perasaan yong hee? Apa kau tau betapa terkejutnya dia saat ditanyakan soal pernikahanmu? Apa yang harus dia katakan? 'aku tidak tahu kalau saudaraku menikah..' begitu?"potong yesung.

"sudahlah oppa… gwenchana. Ji ri, aku tau kau sama sekali tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Kau harus sabar ya… annyeong haseyo, adik ipar.."ujar seorang gadis yang nampak serupa dengan ji ri dengan gaun yang sama menghampiri mereka dan menyapa kyuhyun.

"adik ipar? Aku? Kau bahkan lebih muda dari ku…"bantah kyuhyun

"*jitak kyuhyun*benerin gaun* aku tidak perduli. Karena kau suami adikku, kau harus memanggilku noona.."ujar yong hee tersenyum geli.

"sudah… kita harus memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya kita lakukan… ji ri, temuilah orang tua kyuhyun besok. Aku dan yong hee akan menjelaskan pada ibu.." yesung mengatur strategi.

"kita? Tidak. Biarkan saja ibu mengira ji ri benar benar menikah. Kita tidak boleh ikut campur." Tolak yong hee.

"baiklah… setelah itu… pergilah berbulan madu selama satu minggu. Biar aku yang menyiapkan semuanya."lanjut yesung.

"apa? Bulan madu? Oppa… apa kau pikir aku benar benar sudah gila? Ini bukan sungguhan!"bantah ji ri.

"lalu apa? Kau akan mengatakan di depan public kalau semua ini hanya ketidak sengajaan? Kau tidak sengaja menikah?!"Tanya yesung dengan nada tinggi.

"sudah cukup kegilaan hari ini… ngomong ngomong, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku… tadinya aku sedikit cemas Karena pesawat mempelai pria adikku ditunda… heechul hyung…ayo kita tinggalkan kegilaan ini.." ajak eunhyuk'

"ji ri, yong hee , kalian tampak mengagumkan dengan gaun itu… aku yakin, kalau aku yang mengenakannya, aku pasti jauh lebih mengagumkan dari kalian…" ujar heechul beranjak pergi sambil memeluk ji ri dan yong hee.

"sekarang pasti banyak wartawan yang menunggumu diluar… aku dan yong hee akan mengalihkan perhatian.. kalian tunggu kami di vila ku."perintah yesung. "ah tunggu… kita harus mengambil gambar dulu.. ini harus tampak seperti keluarga bahagia." Tahan yesung.

Mereka mengambil gambar dengan kamera timer. Yesung mengatur waktunya dan berlari ke arah yong hee dan yang lain. Dengan pose kyuhyun memeluk pinggang ji ri, ji ri memeluk pinggang yesung dan yesung memeluk pinggang yong hee."CHEESE" sorak mereka serentak. Lalu pose kyuhyunnberdua denga ji ri, yesung dan yong hee, lalu mereka mengambil satu gamabr bahagia ber 4 lagi.

Yesung dan yong hee keluar melalui pintu utama dangan wajah mereka bersembunyi di jas yesung, sementara ji ri dan kyuhyun menunggu saat yang tepat untuk keluar lewat pintu belakang. Dengan wajah tertutup, wartawan menyangka kalau itu adalah ji ri dan suaminya, sehingga mereka berfokus pada yesung dan yong hee. Saat itulah ji rid an kyuhyun berlari memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

mobil

"ekhem… kau bilang ,, namamu siapa?" Tanya kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan setelah 5 menit mereka berdiam diri.

"sung ji ri…" jawabmu singkat sambil bersandar di jendela pintu mobil.

"ji ri… maaf ini tidak nyaman untukmu.. tapi aku sangat ingin… ingin… *mendekat ke arah ji ri"

"yak! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?*mendorong tubuh kyuhyun*" kau berusaha menolak tubuh kyuhyun yang makin mendekat.

"maafkan aku.. kali ini saja… aku sudah sangat tidak tahan lagi.."ujar kyuhyun terus mendekat padamu.

"yaaak! Anni! Eomma!" teriakmu saat kyuhyun sudah benar benar dekat…

To be continued…


End file.
